Welcome to Straya Haru!
by 309
Summary: After Rin kidnaps Haru and they arrive in Sydney, Rin decides to show Haru things he's never seen before. Sorry, Haru you're one of us now. You can't leave Straya so easily. Mate. Slight Shonenai if you squint.


"Ah! Man I haven't been back in a year and a bit!" As soon as he walked through the airport and smelt the wonderful Sydney air, Rin knew he was back at his second home.

"Come on Haru, this way!" Behaving exactly like a schoolboy on his first day of camp, Rin grabbed Haru by the hand and began tugging him all the way.

"...do we take the train?" Being a foreigner, Haru had no idea what mode of transport people took.  
>"No, no! We'll be taking a taxi." Rin casually waved a hand and walked over to the side road where a long row of taxis waited.<p>

"Hey, I wanna head on over to Neutral Bay." He spoke to the bored looking Pakistani driver who nodded, extinguished his ciggie and began stacking the tiny amount of luggage into the back.

* * *

><p>"You can go in first!" Barely able to contain the excitement of holidaying with Haru, RIn was practically jumping up and down. "..sure." Haru tentatively opened the hotel door and was greeted by a shower of spiders."..." He blinked slowly and tensed<p>

"Ahaha! That's just like my first day here!Now that's some nostalgia! Good times, good times.!" Rin was grinning like an idiot and clapping Haru enthusiastically on the back. "* Having fun yet Haru? No? Oh man, don't be like that! ..now," he paused and threw off one last spider which was exploring Haru's head "Let's go swimming! The pool's really close by! Hurry!"

Rin didn't have to say anything, as soon as the 'sui' had left his mouth, Haru had leapt over the spidery carpet and was rushing towards the hotel entrance.

"..." Eyes glittering with wonder, Haru stood at the edge of one of the many pools in Olympic Park. (RIn had used his MasterCard to pay for another taxi and booked the swimming pool for the day

"*Splish*" With eyes firmly shut, Haru dived into the pristine blue water, expecting to feel the wondrous embrace of his only love, Dihydrogen Monoxide (combined with CL, piss and so forth)

"...*GASP*" Something with bumps brushed slowly past him, thinking for a second that Rin might have been overexcited and wanted to give him a 'massage', Haru grabbed Same-chan's arm to gently reprimand him only to be met with an angry crocodile which slapped him with its tail and swam away. "..." Sweat began to pour down his face. No wonder Aussie swimmers were so fast, at least when they were focused.

" Haru! You'll be right!" Rin appeared from behind and clapped him on the back "That's just a training croc! He'll just nibble on you a bit if you're slow. Try not to get caught though! Haru?"

Haru had swam into a corner and was sitting on the steps, hugging his legs to himself and staring at Rin with newfound admiration. "...huh..guess he's feeling jetlagged." Rin shrugged and began exiting the pool "Hey, Haru, come on, let's head on back to the hotel. Oh yeah, don't worry about changing. Just put on some thongs and wrap a towel around you. Yeah! That's right. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"You hungry?" When Haru nodded furiously, Rin again pulled out his trusty credit card and they headed off to Chatime for some pearl tea and Ryo's for the amazing ramen and gyoza deal. "Huh, what else to show? theres just too much!" RIn grinned and dragged Haru over to a park covered in trees with a creek running through."Well! This isn't Dee Why, but should be good enough!"<p>

"...it's a park..just like back at...home." Haru wasn't trying to hide his frustration. He'd been attacked by spiders and crocodiles and almost double-teamed by kangaroos and wallabies. And they still hadn't met James Brown the possible quadriplegic or Rin's past r****t when he was at SHORE.

"oh...you're wrong about that .." Rin's face looked deathly serious as he pointed to a dark shadow shifting among the branches. "Beware the drop bears Haru! "  
>Haru instantly backed away from the area filled with trees and dived into the safest place he could think of, the small creek.<p>

"Ah! Haru! Not in there! The kappa's going to pull you down! I mean the bunyip!..." RIn's warning came too late. There was a gurgling sound and suddenly everything turned white.

..and then Haru never left Australia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. **

**This was based on a Free! Discussion on /a/. I found it hilarious but obviously Australia is nothing like that hehehe!(drop bears miiight be true XD) Rin is probably rich since he could just rock up to Straya AND bring Haru with him so easily!..and Chatime is the BEST place to get Pearl Tea ! (Gong Cha is ok but not as good) Ryo's is also a real Japanese restaurant in Neutral Bay! Mirei-chan recommends it! Read and review please!**


End file.
